LASL Brotherhood!
by ASLlover23
Summary: Trafalgar Law, Portgas D Ace, Outlook Sabo, and Monkey D Luffy. All four boys grew up together on a small island in east blue now follow these four brothers as they conquer the grandline making a name for themselves as they go. What's the worse that could happen?
1. Chapter 1

"Oi Ace, Sabo! There's something over here!" A small raven haired boy with a straw hat ran down the long stretch of beach towards a mass in the distance. When the kid finally made it there he looked shocked.

"Luffy get away from there!" The young boy looked back seeing his freckled older brother making his way to him in a hurry. Their blonde brother wasn't far behind.

"Ace! It's a person! There's a person who just washed up here!" Luffy kneeled to get a closer look at the new person. He seemed to be older than Ace but just a little. He had raven hair but was really tan and had a weird spotted hat.

Ace pulled Luffy behind him when he made it up to the two. "Luffy you can't just run off like that! We have no idea who this person is he could have hurt you!"

Luffy shook his head. "No! He's not bad Ace! We have to help him please we can't leave him out here!" Luffy looked to his oldest brother pleadingly with tears gathering in the corner of his eyes.

Ace flinched back trying to look anywhere but at the youngest puppy dog eyes. Sabo chuckled shaking his head. "There's no use Ace we all know no one can resists Lu's puppy face."

The freckled boy glared huffing. He bent down picking the new kid up easily. "Let's just get back to the tree house it's late and we don't need to be out right now."

The other two boys followed the oldest through the woods. When they finally made it back to their tree house it took all three of them to get the new person up into the fort.

Luffy stared at the kid intensely hoping he would wake up soon. "Ne Sabo he's going to be okay right?" The blonde nodded putting away their first aid kit.

"Yeah from what I can see he is mainly dehydrated but has a slight concussion I think. It looks like he was hit pretty hard on his head." Ace kept his eyes trained on the new addition.

"Why do you trust him so much Lu?" Luffy looked up at the oldest and paused. He thought for a few minutes.

Luffy grinned widely. "Because I can tell he's going to be our new brother! I can feel it!" Both the older boys looked shocked at what the youngest was saying.

Before any arguing could start a low groan brought their eyes to the new person. He groaned again before his eyes slowly opened. The kid sat up slowly. "Where am I?"

Luffy jumped over grinning widely. "Your in our tree house!" The teen was surprised seeing three kids close to his own age. He looked them all over questioningly.

"Who are you all?" Sabo crossed his arms looking at him pointedly.

"It's only polite to introduce yourself before asking someone else's name!" The new stranger blinked silently for a few minutes. He sighed tiredly rubbing his eyes almost like he was annoyed.

"My name is Trafalgar Law that's all I can tell you for now." Sabo nodded satisfied. He grinned sticking his hand out. "Sabo." Law shook the blondes hand hesitantly then turned to the other two.

Luffy was still grinning. "I'm Monkey D Luffy! I'm gonna be king of the pirates!" Ace punched him over the head. "Idiot don't go telling random strangers that!" Law looked at the two slightly amused.

The freckled boy sighed annoyed turning to Law. "My name Portgas D Ace and just a fair warning don't try hurting my brothers!" Law nodded agreeing to his demand.

Luffy ran over tackling Law eagerly. "What happened to you? How old are you? Will you become our new brother? Do you like pirates? Have you ever seen a pirate? What's your dream?"

Law knew staying around the youngest was going to give him a headache on multiple occasions. "I was trying to escape from someone. I'm 12 years old. I don't know maybe? Yes I like pirates. I have seen some. I want to become the world's greatest doctor and live freely on the seas."

Luffy's eyes were sparkling. He turned to his two brother excited. "See I told you he's just like us! He's going to be our new brother I know it!" Ace and Sabo both shook their heads at the youngest.

Law blinked confused on why this kid would want him as a brother. "Why would you want someone like as a brother?" This caught all three of the brother's attention. The older two with the way he said it with so much hate and the younger because it was directed at him.

Luffy was silent for a few minutes before the grin was back on his face. "Because Trao is just like us! You're lonely and I know being alone is worse than being hurt! When were around the pain is more bearable than when were not right? It's because Trao knows what it's like to be alone just like us!"

Law was shocked at the words coming from the seemingly goofy boy. 'How did he know all of that? It's true they make me feel lighter but that doesn't mean anything!'

Ace and Sabo both looked at each other silently. Ace sighed turning to Law. "Alright you can stay here until you either heal all up or decide if you want to become our new brother."

Luffy cheered loudly. Law shook his head at the youngest. "Thank you Ace-ya for allowing me to stay until I'm healed." Sabo and Ace both shared feral grins. The blonde chuckled. "I'm sure you're going to be staying with us for longer than you think Law. You could always take the easy way out and except becoming our brother."

Law shook his head. "I can't it's too dangerous but thank you for the offer anyways." Sabo waved it off because both older boys knew that by the end of the week their new member would be completely hooked.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own One Piece but I do own the plot to this story!

* * *

Luffy trailed after Law through the woods. All four boys were hunting for food. Law was in the lead Luffy following right behind and both Ace and Sabo were taking up the rear.

Law glanced back every few minutes to make sure Luffy was still there. He was quick to realize that trouble followed the youngest wherever he went. In the three days he had been with the brothers Luffy had been eaten twice and carried off by another animal at least five times.

The oldest sighed shaking his head. 'I wonder if it's safe to leave these three here alone or not? Maybe I could stay for a while.' Law shook his head to relieve the thought. Him staying would bring danger to the three boys.

There was a rustling in the bushes causing all four to freeze up. Law held his hand out to keep the boys from doing anything and carefully stalked forward. He pushed the bushes aside to see through the dense brush.

Law's eyes widened and he tensed even more if possible. A group of men led by a man named Bellemy were walking through the forest. Bellemy looked back at his crew. "Remember Doflamingo wants Law brought in alive so don't hit him with anything too fatal."

The raven jumped back eyes wide. He turned to the three boys. The oldest two were tensed and ready to attack. Luffy looked confused and worried. "Law what's wrong?"

"We need to get out of here now! It's not safe being around me either!" Ace shook his head. "Oi Law you can't just run off and leave us!" Law paused looking back at the three. Luffy looked like he was going to cry. Sabo was worried and almost frantic. Ace had the hints of betrayal shining in his eyes.

Law was usually an emotionless person. He didn't care about others or their feelings. But being with the three brothers made him feel happy, protective, and almost like they were family.

He sighed turning back to face them. "There are dangerous people after me right now if you get caught up with me you could all be hurt or even killed." Sabo understood the situation immediately.

"Those people are here aren't they?" Law nodded answering the blonde. "They are only a small group but they'll be impossible to beat on my own. I don't want to drag you three into my mess."

Ace glared huffing. "Stupid we have people after us as well! But we're able to avoid them because we stick together! All four of us are brothers as long as we're together no one can beat us!"

Luffy cheered in agreement. Sabo smiled nodding. "See Law you don't have to run anymore. We'll help you and fight anyone who gets in our way!" Law just stared at the three in shock.

He sighed nodding. "Alright I'll stay but we need somewhere else to live for now." Ace and Sabo both shared quick looks. The blonde chuckled. "Well we might know somewhere we could all stay."

Ace nodded in agreement. "The pirates probably won't think to look there either so we should be safe." Law nodded following at the two older boys. Luffy latched onto him again grinning happily.

Not long after they came up to a fairly large hut. The oldest brother looked at the three questioningly. Luffy snickered. "This is Dadans country!" Law turned to the older two.

Sabo shrugged. "She's something kind of like our foster mother." Law nodded in understanding and followed the three boys into the house. A giant curly red haired woman walked out of a room.

"Ace! Sabo! Luffy! Where the hell have you three been?" Sabo shrugged uninterested. Ace ignored the woman. Luffy grinned brightly and pointed to Law.

"Dadan this is Trao he's gonna be our new brother!" Law shot the woman and glare. He may be nice to the younger boys but they were his brothers. This woman was a stranger that he did not trust one bit.

She looked him over flinching away from his glare. "W-Who the hell are you?" Law smirked satisfied by her fear. "My names Trafalgar Law that's all you need to know for now."

He sat down between Sabo and Luffy ignoring the woman after that. Luffy laughed at Dadans expense. Sabo and Ace couldn't help but snicker at the way she stuttered because of Law.

Sabo quickly realizing something turned to Law. "Hey Law we forgot to tell you about Luffy!" The oldest looked at him questioningly wondering what he needed to know about their little brother.

Ace seemed to catch on quickly and nodded. He sighed pinching Luffy's cheek and pulling it. "This idiot is made of rubber." He let go allowing it to snap back into place. Also causing Luffy to crash to the floor.

The rubber boy quickly turned on his freckled brother. "That hurt! Ace you jerk don't play with my body!" Ace smirked smugly stand up taller than Luffy. "Oh what are you gonna do about it huh?"

Luffy growled and launched at his older brother. Ace brought his fist up quickly crashing it onto Luffy's head. The boy yelped holding the bump. "That hurt you jerk!" Ace rolled his eyes. "I'm the older brother so that means I'm stronger than you!"

Luffy pouted in the corner. Ace rolled his eyes and sighed. "Oi stupid! I have to be stronger than you because I'm the older brother that way if anyone ever messes with you I can kick their ass! That doesn't mean you can't become strong either."

The youngest looked over to his freckled brother. He grinned brightly and launched himself at Ace. Luffy wrapped his arms around him multiples of times grinning. "Ace is the best! Shihihihi!"

Ace blushed trying to pull the boy away. "Let go of me you idiot! Stop hugging me!" Law and Sabo both laughed at the two. The blonde grinned. "Awe Ace does care about his little brother how cute."

The freckled boy snapped his head over to the blonde and glared. "Shut the hell up Sabo! I am not cute!" Sabo laughed even harder at the blushed blooming on his cheeks.

The boys were brought out of their little world when the door to the bandit's house was ripped off its hinges. The three oldest jumped into action. Jumping in front of Luffy protectively.

"So this is where you've been hiding out at, Law?" Said boy tensed glaring heatedly at the door. "Bellemy what the hell are you doing here?" The blonde teen walked into the house smugly.

He looked over everything. "Doflamingo sent me here to bring you back home he told me to kill anyone who gets in the way of that." Law stepped a little more closely to the three boys.

Ace glared at the intruder hatefully. "You aren't taking our brother anywhere!" Sabo nodded in agreement holding his pipe in front of him. "We won't let you take away his freedom!"

Bellemy laughed at the kids shaking his head. "You brats think you can beat me? I'm stronger and older than all four of you!" That didn't scare Ace and Sabo they continued to glare holding their pipes defensively.

Luffy stuck to Laws side watching the new person intently. "Law is our older brother! You can't have him so get lost!" Bellemy sighed. "Seems like I'm going to have to do this the hard way."

Quickly Luffy was pushed behind the three oldest brothers. Law pulled a scalpel out of his pocket arming himself. Ace and Sabo went on either side of him holding their pipes tightly in their grip. All three ready for the fight. Law held his hand out. "I won't let Doflamingo take more people I care about away from me so get ready Bellemy!"

* * *

If you like my story please review! It gives me more motivation to write!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own one piece.

* * *

Everything was tense and silent. The four were watching each other intently waiting for one to make a move. Law held his hand out. "Room!" A blue sphere surrounded the group.

Bellamy glared and his legs turned to springs. He shot forward for Ace. The freckled boy tensed ready for the hit but was surprised when his body was in a different spot.

Bellamy ran right into the small kitchen table hitting it hard. Ace turned to Law shocked. "What the hell was that?" Sabo was looking shocked and Luffy was confused looking at the table and Ace.

"I ate a devil fruit called the ope ope no mi I'm an operating man now. I control anything inside of this blue sphere." Luffy's eyes sparkled in excitement. Ace smirked. "Now that is a devil fruit worth having!"

Sabo grinned holding his pipe up. Him and Law exchanged looks and nodded. Bellamy stood up glaring and lunged for Law. The raven raised his hand and Sabo stood in his place.

The blonde kid swung his pipe right when Law switched places hitting Bellemy across the face and sending him flying towards Ace. The freckled teen slammed the pipe into Bellamy's stomach.

Bellamy groaned in pain from the ground. Luffy grinned happily. "Shihihi! That's what you get for trying to take our big brother!" Before anyone could react Bellamy leapt at Luffy who was unprepared.

He sunk a small knife into the boy's stomach. Luffy screamed in pain falling back. All three brothers screamed in anger and shock. "LUFFY!" They rushed for the boy.

Bellamy laughed insanely. Law turned to him glaring. "I'll kill you!" He pulled his sword out and rushed forward slicing the older blonde into multiple pieces. Bellamy screamed in shock.

Law lowered his room and went to stab him but was stopped. Sabo turned to the boy. "Law! Luffy is losing blood fast you're a doctor do something!" Law turned away from the blonde and rushed to the small raven.

He looked his youngest brother over worried as the two other finished dealing with Bellamy. Ace came over looking worried. "Can you help him?" Law bit his lip and nodded.

"I can but I'm going to have to operate on him. This will be my first time operating on someone alive." Sabo placed a hand on the boys shoulder. "Don't worry Law we know you can do it!"

Law looked them over and nodded. He held his hand out. "Room." The blue sphere surrounded them and Law got to work trying to save his youngest brother from dying.

* * *

Law sighed lowering his room. He wiped the sweat from his forehead. Sabo and Ace stood next to him looking at Luffy questioningly. The boy was breathing steady and seemed to be fine.

"I managed to stop the bleeding luckily that bastard didn't hit a major organ so it wasn't too hard to fix. He should be fine and wake up within a couple hours." Ace and Sabo both sighed in relief.

Law turned to them looking serious and both boys knew what he was going to say was going to affect them all. "I have to leave this island-" The reaction was immediate.

Ace and Sabo both glared and bonked him over the head. Ace huffed. "You are not leaving without us! We'll figure something out!" Sabo nodded in agreement. "You can't just leave your our brother now we won't abandon you!"

Law sighed rubbing the bumps on his head lightly. "I know that! I was going to suggest that you three come with me. We'll move to a different island every couple of month until we're strong enough that we can go to the grand line we'll become pirates and never have to worry about anyone stealing our freedom away."

Sabo looked to Ace and nodded. "I think it's a good idea. I know some navigation so I should be able to handle the sea's here in east blue and it'll get me away from you know who."

Ace sighed looking to Luffy. "We already know Luffy will be okay with it so I guess I'm in but we have to make sure we have everything we're going to need. It would take some time for anyone to come here anyways so we probably have a few months to get everything together."

Sabo nodded. "I agree we shouldn't just rush into this or it could cost us our lives plus Lu is still hurt so we need some time for him to heal up." Law nodded and thought silently.

"If I'm correct than we should have about four months until any more reinforcements come from Doflamingo so we should leave here in three months is everyone in agreement with that?" The other two nodded agreeing.

Sabo looked them over thoughtfully. "I have an idea but I don't know how you two will feel about it." They looked over to him curiously. Ace huffed crossing his arms. "Just spit it out already Sabo."

The blonde held his hands up and nodded. "Alright well I've been thinking for a while and I've decided that all of our dreams and goals combine easily. I want to write a book about my adventures. Ace you want to become known around the world to outshine that man. Law you want to get revenge for cora-san then live your life freely and become the best surgeon alive. Luffy wants to be king of the pirates."

Law nodded. "What are you trying to get at Sabo-ya?" Sabo grinned widely. "At first I was adamant about being a captain but well I wouldn't mind following you or Lu and Ace his dream doesn't require him to be a captain but well what I'm saying is we're pirates we can do whatever we want so if we want to have three captains why not. Why don't we join together and create three pirates crews?"

Everything was silent as the two oldest took in the blondes proposition. Ace sighed scratching his head. "I don't really care about being a captain I just don't want to follow my younger brother."

Law shrugged. "I don't mind either of you following me but Luffy might have more of an objection." Sabo nodded in understanding. "I know Luffy wants to be a captain but he also wants to be with his family as well so as long as he can still be king of the pirates I'm sure he'll be fine with sharing the role of captain. We can even have two separate crews and join them together."

All three boys grinned nodding. "We'll become the first crew to have two captains! We'll sail the seas together as brothers!"

* * *

Sorry it's been so long since I last updated!  
Please review and tell me how I did!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own One Piece but I do own this plot!

* * *

(3 Months Later)

Law looked over all the supplies they had in their small boat. Luffy grinned running around the small boat. "This is so cool! We're going to become pirates! Shihihi!"

Sabo chuckled nodding. "Well we're not technically becoming pirates right now we're just sailing to become stronger and run from the people after us. We still have to wait until we're strong enough."

The small raven shrugged not caring about all the details. Ace smirked. "I don't know about you all but I'm strong enough as it is! I don't need any more training I bet I could kick anyone's ass!"

Law shook his head smirking at the younger kid's confidence. He looked over the list and turned to his three brothers. "We have everything we need so now just grab a few things that you feel are important."

They nodded and soon all of them split up. Luffy and Sabo went together as Ace and Law took off together. "Ne Sabo lets go to gray terminal! It's probably the last time we'll get to see it!" The blonde nodded agreeing with his little brother.

The two boys took off for the place they've called home most of their lives. Sabo stood on a pile of trash looking through stuff. He grinned picking up a hand help telescope. 'I bet Luffy would love this!'

He stuff the thing in his inner coat pocket and turned to leave. The blonde stopped seeing multiple people surrounding him. Sabo glared pulling his pipe off his back. "What do you all want?"

A man stepped forward looking cold and uninterested. Sabo went pale seeing the man and he took a step back. "F-Father."

The man glared at the boy. "Sabo I've been searching for you for a very long time now it's time to go home enough fooling around." Sabo glared at the man and shook his head stepping back.

"No! I won't go back with you! I'm going to become a pirate! I will become free and sail the seas with my brothers!" Sabo swung his pipe hitting one of the men away from him.

"Sabo!" The blonde looked over seeing Luffy rushing towards him looking worried. The small boy swung his fist clumsily and was able to hit Bluejam below the belt. The pirate screeched holding his parts.

Luffy snickered but yelped when he was slammed into the ground. One of the pirates pressed their foot into the raven's cheek. "You little brat! We'll teach you to mess with our captain!"

Sabo lowered his head and dropped his pipe. "Please father stop it! Tell them to stop!" He rushed to his father clinging to his shirt.

The man smirked cruelly. "I'll call them off but only if you promise to come home and stop all this foolish nonsense." Sabo looked over to Luffy who was struggling against the pirates. He nodded sadly looking down.

Sabo turned his back on Luffy tears stinging his eyes. "Oi! What's going on here? Are you all picking on my little brothers?" Sabo turned around eyes wide and Luffy cheered happily.

Law and Ace sat at the top of a dump pile. Ace glaring darkly at the group and Law smirking. The oldest boy stood dusting himself off. "Well it looks like I should teach you all what happens when you mess with my family!"

Law held his hand out. "Room!" The blue sphere surrounded the area. The noble screamed backing up. The pirates looked around shocked when Luffy disappeared.

The raven snickered now standing beside his two brothers. Sabo grinned seeing Luffy safe. Before he could blink he found himself where Law was moments ago. The oldest raven stood in front of the old noble.

"I don't know who you are nor do I care. I'm warning you now if you approach Sabo again." Law's face darkened and he leaned forward. "I'll kill you!" The noble fell back scared.

Law turned and headed up to his brothers. "W-Wait just a moment!" Law glanced back seeing the old noble standing up. He was glaring hatefully at Law.

"Sabo is my son! You have no right to try and take him from me! I am a noble! If you don't return him to me this instant I will bring the marines and force you to return him!"

Law disappeared and flashed in front of Sabo's father. His scalpel was at the man's throat. He put a small amount of pressure cutting the man's neck. "I don't care who you send Sabo is our brother and I won't let you break my family!"

Law once again turned leaving the stuttering man behind. Sabo felt tears in his eyes and he tackled the raven sobbing. "Law! Thank you!" Law chuckled and ruffled the blonde's hair affectionately.

Ace huffed rolling his eyes. "Come on enough of this mushy crap let's hurry up and get out of here before any marines show up!" Luffy cheered rushing ahead of the group to their small boat.

Makino, the bandits, and the mayor were all waiting for them. Luffy laughed and Makino fussed over them making sure they had everything. Sabo and Law laughed when Ace started blushing when the woman kissed his forehead.

The freckled boy scowled wiping at his forehead. He jumped into the boat brooding. "Come on you idiot! We need to hurry up and leave! Never know when that crazy old geezer will show up!"

The nodded and all loaded up in the boat. Luffy waved excitedly to the people. Sabo also waved smiling at the group. Ace and Law just watched silently. Before long the small boat was out of site of the island.

Luffy plopped down next to Ace and snuggled into his side grinning like a fool. Ace glanced at his younger brother ready to start yelling at him but paused. Ace huffed looking away deciding to let the youngest sleep.

Law smiled almost warmly watching Luffy snuggle into Ace. "When we get to the first island we should stay there about only a month but while there we all need to train so we can become stronger."

Sabo nodded agreeing. "The island we're going to is known for having strong animals so we could stay in the woods and fight the animals there." Ace grinned cracking his knuckles.

"I'll make those animals beg for mercy!" Sabo rolled his eyes at the freckled boy's confidence.

Law chuckled at the two. The sun was starting to set and he could tell the others were tired. "You two go to sleep I'll watch over the ship first." Sabo didn't protest and was soon snuggled into Ace's other side.

Ace looked like he was about to object but stopped at the look Law gave him. He huffed before leaning back and falling asleep quickly. Law looked over the three. 'These three are important to me. I won't let Doflamingo or anyone else take any more people I care about from me. I'll protect them with my life!'

* * *

I hope everyone liked this chapter! Sorry for the long wait!  
If anyone was wondering the ages for the boys is...  
Law- 13  
Ace/Sabo-11  
Luffy-8


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own One Piece but I do own this plot!  
Sorry for the wait everyone!

* * *

The four boys stood in front of a big island. There was no civilization on this island only them and the animals. Sabo sighed falling into the warm sand. "Whoa I never thought I'd be so happy to see land!"

Luffy laughed landing on top of his blonde brother. "I missed being able to run around! I love the ocean but land is just as awesome!" Sabo grunted from having Luffy lay on top of him.

Law looked over the area silently. "We should scout out the area to make sure there's no one here. We should also look for a place to set up camp and find stuff to eat."

Luffy cheered at the mention of food and was up and ready to go exploring the new mysterious island. Sabo laughed standing up and turned to the two oldest. "Well then let's go explore!"

Ace grinned excitedly he looked over to the oldest who nodded. "If any of us get separated just look for sand and follow the beach until coming back here to the boat."

Law looked at Ace and Luffy specifically, both just waved him off in understanding not really interested. Law shook his head before going in front of the group. "Alright let's go!" They all ran into the woods ready to explore something new and exciting.

* * *

(Ten Minutes Later)

Luffy screamed running away from a giant pack of boar. They were huge and insanely fat. He ran from the pack as fast as he could, he had somehow gotten separated from his three brothers and was now running for his life.

The boy ran into a clearing and stopped when he didn't hear the thunderous steps of the boar. He looked around confused seeing the giant pack frozen right before the clearing.

A giant older man sat drinking sake but glaring at the boar. They turned running away. Luffy looked at the old man curiously before running over. "Who are you? What are you doing here? You're really huge!"

The old man blinked and laughed at the hyper boy. "Gurarara! What a cheeky little brat! My names Whitebeard! I'm captain of the Whitebeard pirates! We were here getting supplies. What's a young brat like you doing on a dangerous island like this?"

Luffy grinned immediately liking this old man. "My names Monkey D Luffy! I'm gonna be king of the pirates! Me and my brothers sailed here to run away from my gramps and the people after our older brother!"

Whitebeard was shocked to hear the last name and the D. "Hmm you're an interesting brat aren't you? If you're here with your brother where are they?"

Luffy laughed shrugging. "I have no idea! I got separated from them shortly after entering the forest I'm sure they're looking for me now!" Whitebeard slowly stood towering over the kid.

He leaned down picking the boy up and setting him on his shoulders. "How about we go find your brothers, I'm sure they're worried sick about you by now." Luffy cheered happy to have help in finding his brothers.

"Thanks old man! You know you're really cool! Oh if you're a pirates can you tell me about some of your adventures?" Whitebeard nodding going into a story of one of his pirating adventures.

* * *

-(With the others)-

Law was pacing worriedly. "How did we lose him after only ten minutes? He was just here!" Ace was pacing along with the older raven both brothers worried about where the youngest was.

Sabo sighed looking around. "Look maybe he listened to Laws advice and is heading for the beach. We should look there first and then we panic if we can't find him."

The older two brothers nodded in agreement and the three rushed off to the beach to try and find their youngest brothers before something bad happened to the little bundle of energy.

They found the beach in minutes but wound up hiding behind some bushes. There was a giant group of people looking over their boat curiously and digging through their things.

Ace growled wishing he had his pipe. Law pressed a finger to his lips and held his hand out. "Room!" The blue sphere covered the area and the three brothers stepped out from behind the bush.

Sabo glared at the group. "Who the hell are you all and why are you snooping through our stuff?" All the men looked at them shocked. Ace snarled stepping forward.

"Tell us who you are!" A blonde with pineapple like hair stepped forward. He had a lazy look on his face and sighed standing tall.

"My names Marco, first division commander of the Whitebeard pirates, we came here to restock out things and as we were looking around we found this boat. What are three kids doing alone on an island like this?"

Law stepped slightly in front of his other two brothers tensed. He knew of the Whitebeard pirates, they were a yonko crew. Law looked them over tensed. "We're running from some dangerous people and we've lost one of our brothers somewhere on this island have you seen him?"

Another pirates whistled shaking his head. "If you lost him here he's probably already been eaten by one of the giant animals here." Ace snarled at the man launching forward to attack.

Law moved quickly switching Ace for a stick and holding the boy firmly to his chest. Ace thrashed glaring at the guy. "Let me go Law! I'll kick his ass! I'll teach him to say things like that! Lu is not dead!"

Marco sighed smacking the man over the head. "Are you an idiot or what? You don't just tell a bunch of kids that their little brother is dead! Thatch this is the stupidest thing you've ever done."

The man looked guilty and looked over the kids. "Look sorry I didn't mean for that to come out like that! I'm sure the kids fine! How about we help you find him?" Sabo nodded agreeing and the group turned back to the woods to look for the young raven.

Law sighed deciding to trust these pirates for the moment. 'We'll confront this issue after we find Luffy…Please be safe Lu!'


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own One Piece but I do own this plot!

* * *

Luffy eyes were sparkling after Whitebeard had told him a story about the pirate king. "Wow that's amazing old man! You knew and fought with the pirate king! So cool!"

Edward Newgate laughed at the boy's enthusiasm. "So brat how old are you and your brothers?" Whitebeard was curious to find out since the boy looked so young.

"I'm eight! Ace and Sabo are both older than me though their eleven and really strong! But when I turn eleven I'll be even stronger than them! Our oldest brother is Law he's thirteen and is really funny!"

Whitebeard was shocked at knowing a group of kids were sailing around the east blue with no supervision. Even if it was one of the weakest sea's around.

Luffy sighed shaking his head. "I can't believe they got lost! One minute we were all together then I smelt meat and went to find it but the others got lost on the way over."

The old yonko couldn't help but laugh as the boy accused his brothers of getting lost. "LUFFY!" "Lu where are you?" "I'll clobber you in the head when I find you idiot!"

"Well looks like we found your brothers huh brat?" Luffy grinned nodding.

"Ace! Sabo! Law! Over here!" Soon the three brothers ran out of some bushes all looking relieved and angry.

Luffy jumped down to meet his brothers grinning stupidly. Ace growled hitting him over the head. "You idiot! How could you just run off like that? I swear if you do something like that again I'll hit you even harder!" Luffy pouted holding the bump on his head.

Law sighed smacking the boy over the head glaring as well. "You had us worried! We thought one of the animals ate you or something else happened! Be more careful next time."

Luffy was still pouting when it came to Sabo's turn. He sighed shaking his head. "Lu we were all really worried just be more careful next time."

The straw hat wearing boy nodding before grinning brightly. "Oh yeah you guys have to meet the giant old man! He's a pirate!"

The three boys paled just realizing they weren't alone. The older boys looked up at Whitebeard and were instantly on guard. They knew who the man was but couldn't understand why the strongest man alive was in the weakest sea.

Law pushed his brother behind him glaring. "What's a yonko doing here in east blue?" Whitebeard chuckled eyeing the four boys amused.

"I came to see the little brat that caused the red haired brat to lose his arm. I thought it would also be a nice vacation for my sons." Suddenly Marco and Thatch came out of the bushes.

Thatch panted heavily looking annoyed and pissed. "Don't just run off like that! What if something happened to you three?"

Marco looked almost as annoyed but stayed silent. Law smirked slightly and Ace glared. "Who care's you're not in charge of us we'll do as we like weirdo." Thatch felt a vein throb before sighing deeply.

The blonde commander noticed the older man and looked confused. "What are you doing here pops, yoi?"

Whitebeard chuckled before picking up the rubber boy. "This brat came running from a pack of boars and I decided to help him find his brothers." Marco nodded in understanding.

Ace growled warningly. "Oi! Drop Lu now! I don't trust you pirates so put my brother down!" Whitebeard chuckled setting the youngest down. Ace instantly wrapped his arms around the boy protectively not at all caring if he was embarrassed.

Whitebeard silently assessed the boys before grinning widely. "Your four, how would you brat likes to join my crew? Become my sons and roam the seas freely and wildly."

Ace and Law went to object instantly but were silenced by their blonde brother. "Old man Whitebeard can you give us a little time to talk about it?" Whitebeard nodded waving the boys off.

Sabo grabbed the two oldest wrists and dragging them away from the group Luffy right behind him. Ace glared at the blonde. "What the hell Sabo why did you stop us?"

The blonde sighed shaking his head. "Are you two stupid? Think a little would ya! Look we have dangerous people after us right now so our best bet would be to go with the old guy. He's the strongest man alive! Who's stupid enough to attack someone like him?"

Law nodded now understanding why the blonde stopped them. "Not only that but we can learn how to fight from the commanders and once we're strong enough we can set sail by ourselves."

Ace grumbled crossing his arms but he couldn't deny that the two were correct. Luffy grinned happily. "I like the giant old man! We should join! But I'm still going to be king of the pirates!"

The three oldest chuckled at their younger brothers antics. They walked back to the group of pirates. Law stepped forward stoic as ever. "We've talked and decided that we would like to join your crew for the time being."

Whitebeard chuckled nodding. "Very well then welcome to your new family my sons!" Luffy cheered happily while the other three were more tense and apprehensive.

Thatch grinned before turning around. "Alright let's hurry up and get back to the Moby it's getting late and I'm starving!"

Luffy's eyes sparkled at the mention of food and he cheered rushing after the fourth division commander. "Meat!"

Law followed behind before blurting out. "I hate bread!" Ace and Sabo both laughed at their older brother's weird hatred of bread. Thatch chuckled along with them.

"Don't worry I'll make sure to not give you any bread." Law nodded satisfied that he didn't have to eat any of the disgusting bread.

It didn't take the group long to get back to the giant ship belonging to the Whitebeard pirates. The four boys stared amazed at the ship in front of them. It was huge!

Law looked at the two seriously holding them back. "Make sure neither of you get attached we're only using them until we're strong enough to fight our enemies ourselves."

They both nodded in understandings. Sabo sighed watching as Luffy was quick to get close to the blonde first division commander. "I don't think we're the ones you need to worry about Law."

The oldest understood what Sabo meant and nodded keeping his eyes on their youngest brother. "Don't let your guard down either we don't know if this is some kind of trap. They could be trying to lure us in then sell us to the slave house."

Ace growled glaring at the ship tensing as he kept his eyes on all the pirates surrounding them. Sabo looked indifferent but his guard was up, he wouldn't be caught completely off guard if someone tried anything. Law looked stoic and calm as he watched everyone around them his eyes constantly on Luffy as well.

Thatch watched the three oldest and knew they had their work cut out for them. "It's going to be hard to get them to trust us." Marco nodded watching the boys with a lazy look on his face.

Luffy was on his shoulders and looked over to his brother. He grinned brightly. "They don't like new people very much but Law and Sabo are smart so they probably have some kind of plan in mind!"

The two commander looked at the boy before returning their attention to the three grouped together. "Hey you three hurry up and let's go get something to eat or all the food will be gone!"

That snapped the boys out of their thoughts and they raced for the cafeteria eager for food. The four boys had one big adventure set out before them and the Whitebeard pirates couldn't expect how attached they'd get to the new member of their family.

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated in a while! This is kind of just a filler chapter, we'll be going into the real plot soon! Thank you all who are still reading this and have supported it!


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own One Piece but I do own this plot!

* * *

Like the three brother feared Luffy did get quite attached to the blonde first division commander. "Pineapple! Teach me how to become strong! You fought with Shanks so you have to be strong!"

Marco sighed looking down at the energetic boy that had gotten attached to him. He would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the boys company. "How about instead of training I tell you some stories about Shank's when he was younger, yoi."

Luffy's eyes sparkled in admiration and he nodded eager. He wanted to know more about Shanks!

Marco smiled lightly at the boy before going into one of his stories about the red haired bastard.

The three brothers watched the two ravens glaring at the blonde commander. Sabo watched him closely to make sure nothing happened to his youngest brother.

Thatch noticed the looks and couldn't help but laugh at them. "You three have some brother complex it's cute."

Ace turned glaring hatefully and yelled. "I am not cute you damn bastard!"

Law glowered at the man knowing exactly what a brother complex was and knowing he probably did have one. "I do not have a complex I just care about my brothers that's all!"

Sabo chuckled and nodded. "Hmm your right we all do have a small brother complex but it's natural when you have a little brother like Luffy."

Thatch shook his head at the three brats before looking over to the youngest one. "Well if you're interested to know we'll be docking at an island soon."

Law looked up interested he had a few things he wanted to look for. Sabo as well was interested in looking for a few books. Plus, he wanted to chart down the island for his book.

Ace shrugged uninterested he could care less all he wanted was to get stronger so he could protect his brothers better. He didn't want to lose any of his brothers but he needed to be strong enough to fight off their enemies.

-(Break)-

The moby dick docked at a port. Luffy went to bolt off the ship but was quickly grabbed by Law. "Luffy don't just run off without one of us."

The small raven pouted trying to get free. "But I want to have an island adventure! Come on Law let go I wanna have fun!"

Law shook his head. "No! You're not to leave our sides no matter what do you understand."

Luffy pouted but noticed the seriousness in the older raven's voice and nodded. "Yes I understand."

The four younger boys all made their way off the ship. Whitebeard looked to his oldest son and nodded.

Marco understood exactly what his pops wanted. He quickly transformed taking to the skies so he could keep an eye on the brats.

-(Break)-

Luffy looked around confused. He somehow lost all three of his brothers in the big crowd. He looked around trying to see if he could spot anyone he knew.

"Hey kid are you lost?" Luffy turned to the voice and saw a man who looked really shady but Luffy couldn't tell.

He nodded pouting. "I lost my brothers in the crowd."

The man grinned maliciously. "Well why don't you come with me I'll get you some food and then help you look for your brothers how about it?"

Luffy's eyes lit up brightly and he nodded excited. "Thanks mister! You're really nice! Shihihi!"

Marco noticed the transaction and for some reason his blood started to boil. His phoenix was screaming in rage. How dare someone try to harm his boy. He may not have known the boy for long but it didn't matter to him the boy was his youngest brother and he'd be damned if anyone tried hurting the young ball of sunshine.

Marco shot down and changed landing on his feet right in front of Luffy. He glared at the man making the man pale.

At this same time Ace, Sabo, and Law managed to find the small trio and were frozen at the look on the commander's face.

Marco took a step towards the terrified man. "This boy belongs to the Whitebeard family! Just now you were going to kidnap him and sell him off to a slave house weren't you yoi?"

The man was shaking in his boots he couldn't speak or move he was terrified. Marco grabbed the front of the guy's shirt. "If you ever try to mess with one of my boys again you won't live to see another day got it, yoi?"

The man nodded quickly. Marco threw him to the ground glaring at him. "Get lost scum!" The man turned running away screaming.

Luffy pouted. "Awe but Mama Marco he was going to give me yummy food."

Marco lost the cold look on his face and turned smiling lightly. "Don't worry about that Lu I'm sure Thatch has a big plate of food for you back on the moby."

Luffy cheered running off towards the ship with Marco very close behind.

The three brothers stood in shock. Sabo looked to the two oldest questioningly. "Did he just call us his?"

They nodded. Ace glared after the blonde. "It doesn't matter he could be trying to trick us into believing he cares about us."

Law watched the blonde closely. "He may actually truly care but it still doesn't change anything, we use them to get strong then we take off even if they get attached none of that matters."

The other two nodded also determined. They had to get stronger so they could protect their family. They couldn't afford to get attached to the Whitebeard pirates they were only a means to an end and that was it.


End file.
